Tables Turned
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: Recently joining the famous magazine company, Fairy Tail corp, Lucy and Erza believe it's a change for the better. That's not always the case, especially when they have to work under a boss that gets their your nerves and would not stop bothering them. GrayZa and NaLu. I do not own Fairy Tail.


**A/N: Enjoy.  
**

**Main Pairings: GrayZa, NaLu**

**Other pairings aren't decided as of yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

**_ Interview at Fairy Tail corp._**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Erza asked as she looked up at the tall building ahead of her. Millions of windows lined the massive structure, sending off glints of light. When Lucy told her about the prestige company they were interviewing for, she never would've thought the environment would be so overwhelming.

Lucy, who was holding a pamphlet, studied it. "Yep. Fairy Tail corp. This is the one!" She squealed happily as she scanned the pamphlet happily. Ever since she was a young girl, she loved libraries. Since her relationship with her dad were always a little 'touchy', she took every chance she got to escape her house. Or at least escape his eye.

Young Lucy adored their home library. It was her favorite place to be. Books lined all the walls. The smell of papyrus and scrolls filled the room. Every time, Lucy would go check out the magazine section for any new issues of one magazine in particular; Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail corp is a renowned magazine company that Lucy looked up to. She made it her life mission to get into it and here she was. Living the dream.

"Would be nice working in such a big building..." Erza studied, nodding in approval. Lucy nodded rapidly, agreeing. Fixing her black high heels and her suit and skirt, Erza walked up the marble stair way with Lucy not far behind.

This is Erza's second interview and to sum up all her feelings, the only word that came to mind was _nervous_. Interviews weren't exactly a good memory for her cousin Lucy or herself. The last interview ended with a bawling Lucy and a CEO hospitalized for a broken arm. If the perv CEO hadn't hit on Lucy or herself, he wouldn't need a cast. _Note to self, stay away from the Blue Pegasus Club._

"Heh, Erza?" Lucy asked wearily as she pocked Erza on the arm.

"Hm?"

"Try to be nice this time... This is really important for us..."

"If you were referring to the last interview, I was nice. He was the rude one.."

"Never mind..." Lucy sighed, exasperated. Sometimes Erza was the most stubborn person she had ever meet, but she knows it's all for her.

As Lucy was carried away by her thoughts a loud howl erupted from inside the building. Erza whipped her head to the company's door in alarm.

"What the..."

"YES! AHA!" A male voice hollered at the top of his lungs. Lucy squinted to see a salmon haired boy with a white scarf running to the revolving doors. He also had a black suit on which looked very out of place considering his... get up.

The boy cheered as he grabbed the push bar and ran round and round in circles. The door quickly spun into a blur only a tinge of pink visible.

Lucy sweat-dropped, standing still in alarm. Erza on the other hand, looked at the door in disapproval. Checking her wristwatch, Erza tapped her heels making a gentle clicking sound.

"ROUND A ROUND A DOOOR! FASTER AND FASTER I UH GOOOO!" he sang, pausing only to adjust his course.

_'Whose this goofball?'_ Lucy wondered. Of course, that question wasn't left unanswered for long.

"Natsu!" Another voice boomed from the interior of the building shook. Windows quivered at the high decibel. Passerby's sent strange glances at them. A woman shook her head in disapproval, twirling a finger around, near her noggin. The man beside her chuckled.

Not only did people cast the company strange glances, but also them. Lucy blushed looking around her.

"Dang it!" Natsu cursed yelling as the door stopped in an instant, sending him flying out the building. Right into Lucy.

Lucy screamed bracing herself for impact as Natsu slammed into her, sending her flat on the ground. She groaned as she felt her head go a little dizzy. Erza yelled her name as she ran over to check on her.

"Oh...soft," He murmured as she closed his eyes. Lucy screamed as he felt him grab her. Natsu jolted awake at the sound. Scrambling up, he rubbed his head. Lucy backed away in embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that. Couldn't stop. Thanks for the landing by the way! Names Natsu Dragneel!" He laughed nervously. Lucy nodded weary as she offered a hurt smile.

"Uh my names Lucy Heartphilia. That's Erza Scarlet...Oh yeah... No worries. I run into bad luck at interviews anyways..." Lucy muttered awkwardly as she pointed to Erza. Natsu turned his head over to look at Erza. They nodded at each other with warm smiles. At least Natsu did. His smile was wiped off...

"Int-Oh shi..."

"Huh?"

" Heh Nice meeting you Lucy and Erza, but I gotta go!" Natsu grinned as he quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up before making a dash to the building. Lucy and Erza stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what just happened...

"He's... interesting," Erza stated simply, breaking the silence. Lucy nodded in agreement, blushing at the thought. Geez, was it normal to have someone fly out of a revolving door and grab you? Isn't that harassment? "You okay?" Erza asked strolling up to her, checking for scratches.

"Aha, yes. I'm fine. Just a little startled..." Lucy gave a puff as she calmed her heart rate.

"Good let's go. People are starting to give you the weird eye."

* * *

Erza grumbled as both Lucy and herself squeezed through the crowds, trying to get to the elevator. There was so many people flying around, it gave Erza a headache. Some carried cameras, others had clipboards. One girl caught her attention in particular.

She had wavy brown hair, with nice sharp features. What stirred the most attention was the huge bottle of booze in her hand. Erza frowned. How could someone behave so inappropriately in such a public setting? It escaped Erza's imagination.

The girl laughed at something a man with slicked back black hair said. Merrily, she chugged down the remaining content of the bottle.

"Geez, how do they discipline the people here?" Erza muttered under her breath. _Was this company ruled by a bunch of slobs?_ Lucy laughed nervously at Erza's blunt opinion. Some things never change.

Sighing in relief, the elevator's door finally opened. Erza quickly speed walked in, following Lucy's example. Quickly looking at the dial, Erza frowned.

"Hey, it's the last floor right?"

"Uh...Wait- yep. At least that's what it says here..."

The elevator slid shut when a hang grabbed the door. Slowly, the door reopened to reveal a very charming girl with soft white hair.

She had a small ponytail at the front. Her dazzling sea blue eyes were full of excitement. Instead of a business suit, she wore a summer dress decorated with sunflowers. In her hand she carried a folder.

"Sorry! Mind if I join?" She asked giving them a smile. Lucy sent back an completely awed expression. In her mind a name clicked.

"N-no way- No I mean sure! Are you really the model Mirajane?" Lucy squealed, stuttering. Mentally slapping herself, Lucy groaned inwardly. _Way to not act professional_..

Mirajane sent her a full grin, exposing her perfectly straight shiny teeth. Squeezing through the door, she leaned against the elevator walls. It seems that running in heels weren't exactly the best idea. Oh well.

"Aw thanks. You don't have to be so formal though, Mira is fine!" Mira chortled, panting. Lucy nodded with drastic speed, giving a small salute. Mira giggled.

"My name is Lucy Heartphillia and that's Erza Scarlet, my cousin!" Lucy introduced once more. Erza smiled warmly at Mira showing recognition.

"Nice to meet you guys! Are you guys new here?" Mira asked smiling sweetly at Erza.

"Actually we are here for the interview," Erza corrected. Mira 'ohed' in understanding, placing a slender finger up to her chin.

"Master told me about you guys once. Well, I wish you the best of luck!" Mira winked, pumping her fist.

"Ay- Heh, I mean thanks!" Lucy grinned as the elevator dinged. They have reached their spot.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mira," Erza stated simply, offering her truest words. Mira shook her hands wildly. Well, her free hand.

"You too! Have fun!" She stated as the elevator door closed.

"I cannot believe I just met Mira!" Lucy sighed dreamily. Erza shrugged.

"It's a small world.." Checking her watch, Erza mentally checked off her mental checklist. Perfectly punctual.

* * *

"Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia?" A woman called out, strolling out of a office door. Erza bolted up.

"Yes! That's us!" Lucy waved. The woman studied them, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"The boss says you can go in now."

"Fingers crossed Erza?"

"Nope."

"J-Just don't destroy anything please..."

"I'll try..."

Breathing deeply, the two girls strolled into the office. Only to have shock replace their faces.

"You?!"

* * *

**A/N: Heh, no Gray this chapter. I wanted to get the Prologue-ish things out of the way. Not interesting, but a set up. Bye!  
**


End file.
